Mage-Killer Zuhkara
Overview |badges= Mage Hunter Sorcerer }} She stands atop a building and can be reached by an elevator at the coordinates . __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Dr. Forrester * Regent Korol * Arbiter Daos New Contact(s) Information Arcane Assassin Zukhara comes from a long line of arcane assassins trained in Russia. A unique series of technomagical augmentations rendered her nearly immune to magic. Combined with her intense training, these enhancements rendered her ready to wreak havoc on American magical spies. Unfortunately, her training ended at about the same time as the Cold War, so she was never deployed. She spurned the CIA and Malta Group's offers, and decided to go freelance. Recluse caught up to her as she was jumping between factions in the Middle East. She doesn't have a strong loyalty to Arachnos or Recluse, but she does get to kill mages, which is what she likes best. Initial Contact So, here we are. I believe that each of us stands on the precipice of the world we would create. For myself, that would be a world without magic, a world without the treachery and perversion of the mages I hunt. As for you, I cannot say. But I can promise you this: work with me, do not question my authority, and I will help you get one step closer to creating that world. Store Mage-Killer Zuhkara sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Completing the mission Defeat Selestar awards the following Accomplishment badge and gladiator: Story Arc Shucking Souls Souvenir: Designs for the soul trap You've thought it prudent to retain the designs for the soul trap you recovered from the Circle of Thorns. It's a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Shucking Souls It all started when Mage Killer Zuhkara asked you to recover a new soul trap from Ghost Widow's faction. The trap should have been working, but for some reason, Ghost Widow was keeping it under lock and key. You got permission from Arbiter Daos and took the soul trap by force. But it didn't work. Zuhkara sent you to the lab where the trap was originally designed. There, you found that the Circle had invaded the lab and were holding the only working prototype. You dispatched them and recovered the real soul trap. Mage Killer Zuhkara made some small modifications, then sent you to test the soul trap. It worked just as she intended: wiping out the Circle mages with deadly speed. You have returned the trap to Zuhkara, but held on to the designs. Who knows when they might come in handy? Briefing We have work to do. Ghost Widow's organization has been developing new soul trap technology, and I'm afraid they're well past the due date. The technology should be ready, but for some reason Ghost Widow is unwilling to give it up. I'd like you to go and take it, but we'll have to go through channels first: Arbiter Daos. If he gives you permission, you may do whatever is necessary to secure the new soul traps. Mission Acceptance The soul trap technology should be all I need to undertake a certain plan of mine. Get it, and I will have more work for you. Unnecessary Solicitation Without Daos' permission, we will not be able to take the soul trap from Ghost Widow. Enemies ! Fortunata: If Zuhkara gets her hands on the soul trap, there'll be trouble. Fortunata: We'll just have to keep it from her, then. Fortunata: You're dead, !}} You have the soul trap! Debriefing Excellent. The soul trap. You have done fine work, . The next step will be to test it out. Briefing I've got bad news for you, . This soul trap you found me? Doesn't work. Not at all. Now, it could be that Ghost Widow managed to slip us a false prototype, or it could be that there's something deeper afoot. Regardless, I want you to go to the lab where the soul trap technology was first developed. You may be able to find out something there. Mission Acceptance I want the real designs. I won't let this one go. Unnecessary Solicitation You don't have the real soul trap. Why are you talking to me? Enemies You have the real soul trap! '''Debriefing' Excellent. This explains why Ghost Widow was unwilling to share her soul trap with the rest of us; the Circle had taken over her lab and taken possession of the working prototype. She must have feared that word of her failure would spread. Now, leave me alone with this soul trap. I have work to do. Briefing I have done some tinkering with the soul trap, and I believe it is now ideally suited to my purposes. It will now enable you to track down and destroy Circle of Thorns mages. It seems the Circle was right to fear it. The only task that remains is to test my weapon against the Circle. Take the soul trap to Primeva, , and lay waste to the ruins of Oranbega. Mission Acceptance The Circle mages will writhe in your grasp. I suggest you cherish it, as I would. Unnecessary Solicitation I want all of those mages destroyed! Temporary Power After the Briefing you will receive the Soul Trap temporary power. Here is the soul trap. Test it well. Enemies Notable NPCs * Parses Debriefing Excellent. The soul trap works just as I desired. The Circle will rue the day they allowed us to get our hands on it, . I can promise you that. The Hunt Souvenir: Duke Mordragar's cape You've kept the cape of this luckless Hellion as a reminder of the adventure you like to call: The Hunt It began with a rumor: Mage Killer Zuhkara had heard that a legendary Circle mage would soon be arriving in Grandville. She sent you to a Circle base to confirm the tale. You knew Senestrus was coming, but you didn't know where. You took to the streets and defeated Circle minions until one gave up some information: a ceremony was being conducted to encure Senestrus' safety. You stopped the ceremony and learned several facts about the dread mage, including the location where he was arriving. Once again, you journeyed into Oranbega. Armed with the soul trap, you faced Senestrus and ground him beneath your heel. Senestrus' soul now resides with Mage Killer Zuhkara. Who knows what ghastly fates she will visit upon it? The Circle's Plot Souvenir: Partial list of Mu descendants You've kept this partial list of Mu descendants. It will undoubtedly prove useful, as well as remind you of the adventure you like to call: The Circle's Plot It all started with a Circle mage named Penartes. Mage Killer Zuhkara had learned that he was up to something big, and she wanted to know what. You defeated Penartes and learned that the Circle, fearful of your soul trap, had summoned Lilitu. With Lilitu walking the earthly plane, Zuhkara was convinced that her demon hordes would be stronger. You took out a number of them in order to prove you still had the strength to stand against them. Your might was proven, but you and Zuhkara needed more information. You took to the streets and learned that the Circle was up to something else. They had summoned Lilitu, but this was not their ultimate plan. Zuhkara send you to a base on Primeva to learn more about the Circle's plans. You succeeded in recovering three scrolls, one of which gave you a clue to Lilitu's location. You set out to find Lilitu while Zuhkara translated the remaining scrolls. You defeated the vile demon, and captured her essence within the soul trap. When you returned, Zuhkara had finished her translation. The Circle's plot was even greater than she could have dreamed: they were conducting a great ceremony that would wipe out everyone of Mu ancestry: a full fifth of the Earth's population. She convinced you to stop this. You journeyed to the Circle's ceremony in the sky and released the demon Lilitu upon them. Furious at their ineffectiveness, Lilitu helped you crush the Circle underfoot. Lilitu remains free, the Mu remain safe, and you are left with the knowledge that you have the power to save the world. Will you use that power to destroy it, or to rule it? Missions Briefing The Malta Group has captured a hero. If they have their way, the hero in question will be forced to carry out despicable acts on the behalf of the Malta Group. He'll live a life of misery, slowly sliding further and further into Malta's corruption. Now, ordinarily, I wouldn't object to this. The problem is that this hero, this Salvo, uses Magic to ply his trade. Malta has exposed him for us. Now all we have to do is take him out. Mission Acceptance You're doing Salvo a kindness really. The things he would have suffered at the Malta Group's hands are terrible indeed. Enemies Debriefing The Malta Group isn't fussy about who they use to do their dirty work. I am. If I ever find out you've been dabbling in magic, I'll take pains to make sure you regret it. Briefing A great power is descending upon us. According to my network of sources, a powerful Circle of Thorns mystic known as Senestrus has come to Grandville. I need to know whether those sources are correct. You will go to a certain Circle stronghold I know and beat the truth out of them. If you hear anything of Senestrus, bring the information to me at once. Mission Acceptance Senestrus is a foul being, but one of inordinate power. Be careful. Enemies Debriefing So my sources were right. Senestrus is coming, though the Circle seems to think we won't recognize him in the new body he's taken on. The fools. We will cut through any subterfuge to expose and destroy this vile mage. I promise you that. Briefing Senestrus' arrival has been confirmed, but we still don't know where to find him. You must scour the streets. You must find this mage, so you can destroy him. Mission Acceptance The Circle are a weak and cowardly lot. I have no doubt they can be forced to give you the information you seek. While you're out, you may as well test the soul trap once more. I want it working perfectly when you take on Senestrus. Temporary Power After the Briefing you will receive the Soul Trap temporary power. Enemies Briefing We need to know everything we can about Senestrus. Enemies Debriefing You have done well. I think we have all we need now to seek out and destroy Senestrus. Briefing We now know where the mage Senestrus will appear. You have only to take the soul trap and vanquish him, once and for all. Do it and you will have your reward. Mission Acceptance This victory will be sweet indeed. Take the soul trap with you. It will aid you against Senestrus. Temporary Power After the Briefing you will receive the Soul Trap temporary power. Enemies Notable NPCs * Senestrus (Elite Boss) Debriefing Well done, my friend. Senestrus and I have been sparring for years. Now, his soul is mine, to do with as I please. A sweet victory indeed. Briefing You did well seeking out Senestrus and trapping his spirit for me. Now, there is another target. A Circle mage known as Penartes. Fortunately, I know his location. I need you to do away with him. Mission Acceptance According to rumors, Penartes is up to something big. Enemies Debriefing The Circle has summoned Lilitu to stand against us? A powerful foe indeed. We will have to deal with this, and quickly; otherwise we may become the main course at a demon's feast. Briefing With Lilitu walking this plane, her demon hosts are bound to be far more powerful. Before we proceed much farther, you must test your skills against the demons. I know you've bested them before, but this is different. You must prove you still have the might to take them down. In Primeva there is a mystical cave where dwells a demon prince named Hertuu and his three demonic servants - Agara, Asukara, and Alesha. Go there and defeat these demons and their minions! Mission Acceptance I wish you well. Though if you fail, I will of course find someone else to carry on. Enemies Notable NPCs * Blade Prince Hertuu (Elite Boss) Debriefing You are mighty indeed. A fair match for Lilitu's demon hordes, and perhaps a fair match for their mistress herself. I suspect we will soon see how you stack up against the awesome Lilitu. That will be a battle worth seeing. Briefing It is good that you still have the strength to defeat Lilitu's demons, despite her presence in this world. Now, we must track her down. Take to the streets and eliminate the mystics of the Circle of Thorns. The moment you learn anything, report back to me. Mission Acceptance The demon Lilitu will writhe in our grasp! Enemies Debriefing It sounds as though the Circle has more in the works than merely summoning Lilitu. We will have to investigate this new angle. If there's one thing I won't permit, it's the possibility of looking like a fool in the face of a mystic. Briefing If that mage you defeated was telling the truth, there's more to the Circle's plans than the summoning of Lilitu. I need you to get to a Circle base and find out all you can about their activities. Mission Acceptance If the Circle is up to something, it's something I want to stop. Enemies Debriefing So, we still don't know what the Circle's ultimate plan is. But at least you're uncovered Lilitu's location. You will go and imprison the demon. I will attempt to translate these scrolls. There could be more here than we know. Briefing I will keep working on translations for these scrolls. In the meantime, I want you to go to the cavern where Lilitu dwells and trap her soul. It may be of use to us later. Mission Acceptance I recommend getting some allies together. Besting Lilitu will be no mean feat. You will need the soul trap to bind the demon's soul. Temporary Power After the Briefing you will receive the Soul Trap temporary power. Notable NPCs * Lilitu (Archvillain) Debriefing Well done. You have Lilitu's soul. A fortunate thing, for I believe we will have need of it. Briefing I have translated the Circle's scrolls. And even I am somewhat shaken by what I have learned. It seems the Circle summoned Lilitu primarily to distract us from their real goal. Even as we speak, they are preparing a great ceremony in the sky, a ceremony that will wipe out all descendants of Mu. Now, ordinarily, I'd have some sympathy with that goal. The problem is, by now the Mu bloodlines run through a vast percentage of the population--about 20 percent, if my sources can be believed. That's a lot of important people. It could even include you. I need you to stop that ceremony. Stop it, before it's too late! Mission Acceptance The fate of the world rests in your hands. And you may be thinking, why do I owe the world anything? Well, consider this: he who has power to save the world also has the power to rule it. Do this deed, and people will fall at your feet. I believe you will have the best chance at success if you free Lilitu's soul and let her destroy the Circle mages. A sweet victory, no? Break the soul trap upon the Circle's altar and let Lilitu free! Enemies Notable NPCs * Blade Prince Tirses (Elite Boss) * Lilitu (Elite Boss - Lilitu can be freed upon an altar next to Blade Prince Tirses. She will fight the Blade Prince and not attack you, but does not otherwise act as a pet. Debriefing You stopped the ceremony and returned with a list of Mu's most powerful descendants. Well done. This will be an excellent recruiting tool for Arachnos. As for you, you have proven that you have more power than the Circle and their demons put together. I have no doubt that Lord Recluse will be keeping his eye upon you. Briefing There's a particular Circle mage I've been tracking for many years. Every time I'm near catching him, he gives me the slip. I want to see if you can succeed where I have failed. Bring me the cloak of the mage Selestar, and we will continue to do business. If you can't, perhaps you should seek out lesser challenges. Mission Acceptance Though he is a vile and corrupt member of the Circle of Thorns, I cannot help but respect Selestar's intelligence. Be wary of him. Enemies Debriefing So. It is done. To be honest, I thought I would feel more. Happiness, maybe. Or peace? But there's none of that. All I feel is the same burning determination to wipe out all of Selestar's putrid kind. And that's just what I'm going to do. Briefing You may find this hard to believe, but there are people out there just as dedicated to mage hunting as I am. One of them has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. And, as much as I believe in letting people stand on their own two feet, this woman is special. She's got a lust for the kill that nearly rivals my own. So I need you to save this fledgling mage hunter. Before the Circle manages to suck out her soul. Mission Acceptance Mage hunting has a long and distinguished history. Ask me about it someday. Enemies Debriefing Tatiana is young and foolish, but she will learn from this experience. It will inform not just her knowledge of the Circle, but her hatred of them as well. She will grow colder, more ruthless, more willing to do what is necessary. Thank you. You have secured a valuable asset for our cause. Briefing Normally, I don't involve myself with Longbow. They do their job, I do mine, and the fact that we're often fighting the same people never troubles anyone. But I've just learned they have something I want, and that means today they're on my hit list. They have a large number of tomes detailing the demon summoning rituals used by the Circle of Thorns. I want those books. I want you to get them for me. Mission Acceptance Those books will only make it easier for me to tear the Circle apart. Enemies Debriefing Excellent. These tomes will help me to root out the Circle and to stop their vile projects wherever I can. Good work. You've struck a firm blow against magic this day. Briefing Although I enjoy persecuting the Circle of Thorns, every once in a while a change of pace is necessary. My sources have uncovered a Magic Origin hero arriving here in Grandville. I would like you to track this hero and dispose of her. Mission Acceptance The hero in question is named Pizzazz. She is a Longbow operative investigating Project Fury. She must be stopped. Enemies Notable NPCs * Pizzazz (Special Boss) Debriefing So. Pizzazz is destroyed. Well done. My raison d'etre has always been the eradication of all mages from the face of the earth. Thanks to you, I am one step closer to my goals. External Links *